Resistance measurement-type sensors are known, see Published European Pat. No. 0 001 510, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,503 filed Oct. 5, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,503, corresponds. The sensor there described has a sensing element made of titanium dioxide, the resistance of which changes with oxygen partial pressure to which the sensor is exposed. The titanium oxide, however, not only changes resistance with respect to oxygen partial pressure but, also, with respect to temperature. The sensor described in the referenced patents, therefore, includes a second sensing element which also may be made of titanium dioxide, and which is so constructed that the resistance hardly changes with change in oxygen partial pressure, but which changes only in relation to temperature. The second sensing element then is used to permit compensation for temperature of the output from the actual oxygen sensing component of the overall sensor.
The sensor as described is comparatively complex, requiring special support tubes to carry the sensing elements, constructed in the form of disks or pills, and connected by means of wires which, at the same time, form supports and electrical conductors. The overall construction of the sensor is difficult to carry out, requiring manufacturing technology which is complex, and resulting in prices for the sensors which are comparatively high.